1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a childproof safety adaptor for an aerosol dispenser comprising an adaptor including at least one pair of locking ledges which cooperatively engage the button actuator to prevent actuation of the dispenser when the adaptor is in the "locked" position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the introduction of aerosol dispensers, there has been a continuing problem of inadvertent actuation of the dispensers. Unless some means to prevent accidental discharge of the aerosol during transportation and storage is provided, the consumer is not assured of purchasing a fully charged aerosol.
Another, more serious problem is that of young children discharging the aerosol contents. This is particularly critical when the product is a cleaning agent, insecticide or other potentially hazardous matter commonly found in the home.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide tamperproof and childproof dispensers. The earliest and simplest of these is the cup-like overcap configured to detachably attach over the mounting cup and buttom actuator of the dispenser. Unfortunately, the simplicity of operation allows young children to remove the protective overcap from the dispenser with little effort. In addition, the separate overcap may inadvertently be left off the dispenser thereby removing the safety feature.
One of the principal obstacles in developing an effective childproof dispenser has been to design a dispenser which is reasonably simple for an adult to use and still be beyond the capabilities of young children. Most of the more effective designs comprise mechanisms which require a definite sequence of positioning the dispenser in the locked or unlocked configuration. The dispenser must be relocked by repositioning the locking mechanism. As a result, the childproofing feature is subject to being inadvertently defeated by failure to relock the device. Unfortunately, many existing tamperproof dispensers include elaborate locking mechanisms which are complex in structure and prohibitively expensive to manufacture. In addition, these mechanism usually require changes or redesign of the basic dispenser and valve assembly structure thereby increasing production costs.
Thus, while numerous attempts have been made to assign and manufacture an inexpensive, effective tamperproof/childproof aerosol dispenser, substantial room for development and improvement remains.